


Emotionless book one

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contestshipping, Druguse, F/M, IkariShipping, Other, RocketShipping - Freeform, Romance, Scratchcatshipping, new region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: The first in an ongoing series





	1. Character Profiles

The first  chapter is going to be used to create character profiles. I'll be using many characters from the anime along with a few OCs and at least one game character   
This book is the first in a chronicle series, it's 5 books as of now but very likely will be more by the time I finish. This book will focus on 3 main shippings,

Paul Sinji & Dawn Berlitz  
Drew Hayden & May Maple  
James Aino & Jessilee Tonka

So let's begin with their descriptions 


	2. Wishing Things Were Different

It was a cold and rainy day in the middle of October. The overcast left a dark grey color in the sky as the wind caused me to chill to the bone. I hugged my black faux fur lined cost closer to my body as I quickened my pase towards my destination.   
The smell of recently dug up dirt and freshly cut flowers filled the air as I made my way through rows of concrete monuments. Each one engraved with a name, dates, and in some cases, pictures of the person whose name it bared. Some were simple and rectangular, some rounded, others shaped like small Pokemon, my guess was that they were the markers for children. Baby land, that's what they called that part of the cemetery. The section where children under 10 were buried. It filled me with dread  and guilt looking at the piplup shaped statue near where I was standing so I hurried around the corner to the crypt that bared my former families last name.  
Just as lightning began to strike I closed the door behind me and began to light my prayer candles. I set up my offering alter with old gateau, lotus flowers, cherry blossoms, petcha berry scones, and Dratini haze incense sticks. I pulled out my Jade beads and began to meditate, hoping to connect with my recently deceased mothers spirit.

Flashback

"Mother I need to talk to you, it's very important..."

"Dawn, I think it's time we had a talk, I need to tell you about your father."

No mother I don't want to think about that, can't you see I'm trying to connect to your spirit? Please talk to me, don't replay that horrible story to me...

"The bottom line is Dawn you're no better than I was, in fact you're worse, you should just let it kill you because you're dead to me. Get your things and get out of my home, I never want to see you again. "

"But mother please..."

"No! Get out! I NEVER want to see you again, not even on my death bed, don't even pray for me after my passing because I won't be listening. I never wanted you, but THIS just makes it so much easier to be rid of you. No one in MY family will blame me for saving the family name from the shame you've chosen to bring on this home. Now leave before I have my Pokemon attack you!"

Flashback end 

"Fine! If that's how you want to be! I would've thought dying would be enough for you to talk to me one last time. I'll go, but I'll be back, weather you like it or not you will let me say goodbye one day!"

I angerly put out the incense and candles, gathered my offerings and walked out into the now pouring rain. I made my way through the maze of concrete, careful to take a route avoiding baby land. After 20 minutes of walking in the rain I managed to make it to the local shopping district. I pulled off my dripping wet coat and beanie thankful that the rest of my clothes were still dry. I turned around when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"OMA is that YOU Dawn?!"

"May? "

"It IS you!!!"

I nearly fell on my ass as she tackled me into a big bear hug, squeezing me so tight I could barely breathe. When I started seeing polkadot from lack of oxygen i forcefully pushed her off and dramatically gasped for air, which May found hilarious.

"Sorry, guess I was squeezing you to hard. Hehehe! So how have you been? Are you busy right now? Let's get dinner at this new little rice/noodle shop, my treat!"

"Sure that sounds awesome, I could definitely go for some good food, I haven't had a proper meal in about two weeks."

"Well come on it's right over here."

She grabbed my wrist causing me to wince in pain. I was glad she was too excited to notice, she led me about a block away to a small restaurant called the Meowths Meowth. I recognized the name from a review I had read on Instapoké (* Instagram of this universe) . 

"Hey I've heard of this place, I totally forgot about it, ive been wanting to try it!"

"Well then you're lucky you ran into me, May...the champion eater!!! Hehehe. Im still a huge foodie so we're ordering a crap ton of food and taking pictures for my blog!"

"Sounds good to me."

Thirty minutes later we were sitting at a huge corner booth usually used for 6-8 people. But because of how much food May had ordered it was the only table big enough to hold everything. Honestly it was a little embarrassing but I knew 80% of this would be packed up for leftovers to take back home with us. She really just bought my meals for the next week or so.

We had...onigiri 6 ways, omurice, miso soup, taiyaki, ramen 8 ways, dumplings 5 ways, goyzo 4 ways, dango 3 ways, tomogayki, Kasudon 4 ways, sushi 24 ways, egg rolls 3 ways, spring rolls 3 ways, red ribs, teriyaki shishkabob, grilled vegetables, steamed salmon with Greek yogurt, mixed berries,  fried rice, and an assortment of desserts and packaged smoothie bases.

May immediately took out her camera and started taking pictures of the restaurant, the workers, both Pokemon and human, the performance of the day, which happened to be an improv comedy with prompts randomly chosen from cards the audience had filled out prior to the show beginning. She also took photos of the tables with chefs cooking in front of them. They put on a dazzling fire show with their Pokemon partners along with wonderful cooking all don't right on a grill built into the table.   
The Pokemon seemed happy as they were continually given treats and berries by their human partners alonf with breaks whenever they pleased...within reason. She then started taking pictures of the food layed out in front of us. After 15 minuted of taking pictures, we finally started to dig into the meal and conversing about the last few years...I hadn't seen her since I was 17, although I did email her weekly and video chatted whenever I was somewhere with hood signal. She had no idea my mother was dead nor that I was disowned, or why. I planned to keep it that way for as long as I could. She thought I was just living nomadically for the fun of it...I wish. 

"So May, how have you been? Are you and Mr Drew married yet?"

"Dawnnnnn!"

"Hahaha I'm kidding, but seriously though, you guys have been together what like since you were 10 or something?"

"We've known each other since we were 10, we've traveled together since we were 14, we've been together together since three years ago."

"So forever...".

"Basically."

We both burst out laughing causing a few people to turn their heads to shhhh us. I blushed and May stuffed her face almost choking on a dumpling.   
After we calmed down I finally spoke again.

"Seriously though, what exactly are y'all doing? "

"Well were traveling, enjoying life and each other's company. We're getting paid to catch super rare or difficult to capture Pokemon for researchers like professors Oak, Willow, Birch, & Ivy. We're making memories and learning about each other. We're learning to argue and make up instead of holding grudges and we're growing up and learning about life together."

"That's sweet, really May I'm happy for you."

"What about you, what have you been up to?" 

"I've traveled to several regions, I went and helped for a while in Euro with Pokemon relief after the war, I actually just got back. I train mostly evee, and sveeloutions, although I still have a few of my original team and  some healing Pokemon, I can vary as many Pokemon as I want now that I'ma licensed caretaker. Im registered to care for a total of 150 Pokemon by myself at any given time. "

"Oh wow that's a lot. I can only carry  24, you said you have some of your original team, what happened to the rest?"

"Um.... I'll tell you some other time. OMA,look at the time, we've been here for two hours,ive gotta get to the Pokemon Center before curfew, my Pokemon need special care."

"Ok, wow I didn't realize it had been that long already. Let's pack up this grub, we can split everything evenly and you can take half. "

"Ok thank you so much for dinner, I'll call you later this week and we can go shopping!"

"Sounds like a plan, it was good to see you dawn, I missed you."

"I missed you too May. We'll get together again this week I promise."

" I'll hold you too that, see you later!"

"See you later!"

I rushed to the Pokemon Center making it just as the clock strick midnight and the doors automatically locked.


	3. An Extended Courtship

I returned home with take out in hand. Today had been a good day. I got some shopping done, I got my Pokemon checked up, I got my annual physical, and I saw my best friend for the first time in 3 years.  
Dinner was great, I didn't mean to keep her out until almost midnight, I guess we just had a lot of catching up to do. The thing is, Dawn didn't really take much. She seems different now, Reserved and withdrawn. She's too skinny, and seems lonely. As I was going over the days events in my head Drew had begun to fill the room with a hypnotic melody.

Watching him play is one of my favorite pastimes. Tonight the sound of the piano is filling our apartment. He's playing a beautiful song, that brings back a lot of memories. This song is special, it's the first one he wrote for me. I can still remember the first time he played it for me...

Flashback

"Really Drew you're such an asshole!"

"Aww come on, it was just a joke!"

"I don't care! You pretend to be this swave sweet & caring guy but it's all bull shit! All you care about is yourself! You're constantly tearing me down, telling me I'm not good enough, reminding me how much better you are...well I'm done! "

"May, wait! Give me a chance to-"

"NO! If you really cared about me as a friend you would realize what you're doing to me. It isn't fair Drew! I've been putting up with your shit for three years and have gotten NOTHING in return! My heart can't take this anymore! Between your mouth and getting harassed by your stupid fangirls...what's the point? I think we should go our separate ways tomorrow. I'm going to go home and you...you can ask one of your fans to travel with you, I'm sure they would LOVE to be your emotional punching bag for the next few years."

When I was done talking I made my way back to the hotel we were staying at. The rest of the rooms were booked so I was forced to share a room with HIM for one more night. I hurried up and got in bed praying that I fell asleep before he came back. 

About two hours later he came into the room. He was struggling to carry a big black case with him, making a lot of noise. I sighed loudly in frustration. He took the hint and quietly continued to do whatever it was he was doing. When I finally began to relax again I started hearing music. It was beautiful , I rolled over and saw drew playing a keyboard piano. He took notice of my change in position and took that as his que to start his song officially.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers..and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, your words were never real, there's just too much that time can not erase, you've always captivated me, by your resonating mind, now I'm bound by the mark you left behind, your face it haunts, my once frightening dreams, your voice it chased away, all the doubt inside of me, I've tried so hard to tell myself that it's wrong, but though you're still with me I know I'm not alone at all...when you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'll fight away all of your fears, I've heald your hand through all of these years, and you still have all....all of me, oh, forgive me oh, don't leave, oh, for me oh.*

"That was beautiful."

"I meant every word. May I..."

"Drew please, I can't do this anymore, you know how I feel and you've been toying with me for three years. I'm 17 years old and I need to start thinking about my future. I need to start working towards it. I can't do that with someone who doesn't want what I want. I got a job offer from Professor Oak last month and  I'm going to take it. I've already contacted Tracy to set up an appointment in Pallet, I'll be staying with Delia for a week and then heading out on my new career."

"May, please let me talk."

He waited to see if I was going to interrupt, when he saw I was going to let him speak he took a deep breath and started.

"May when we were 10 I started picking on you. I saw potential in you. Pure raw talent. When we were 13 I dated a few girls but couldn't help but compare each of them to you. None of them measured up. When we started traveling together, I saw it as an answer to my prayers. For the last three years I've been slowly falling in love with you. I criticize you because I know how strong you really are. I pick apart your battles because I want you to be the best. I can't imagine continuing my journey without you. I know your mad because I haven't been honest with my feelings for you. "

"So what are you saying Drew?"

"I want you to stay with me. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to ... I don't know but I want you."

I was shocked beyond words. He had finally said the words I had been dying to hear. He wanted ME! I jumped into his arms and we had our first kiss...

Flashback end...

I was smiling goofily to myself as I played the memory back in my mind. The music stopped and i suddenly felt arms around my waist.

"Whatcha thinkin bout sunshine?"

Sunshine...I loved my new nickname he had given me. I am glad he finally realized calling me June did nothing but piss me off. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"I'm just thinking about our first kiss." 

"That was an interesting day....you almost left me, you blew up at me and then I had to serenade you to get you to shut up long enough for me to ask you out!" He started laughing as he said this and i felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Would you shut up! I swear you're such an ass sometimes." I laughed and smacked his chest playfully. In the last few years we've learned a lot about each other. If he was anyone else I would've been yelling by now, but I know he's just teasing me and I find it kind of cute. 

"I'm sorry sunshine, to be honest it was the best day of my life so far. Even better then when Wallace offerd to step down for me to take his place. You are so important to me and i was too stubborn to admit it. You yelling at me was the best thing to ever happen to me because it aggravated me enough to give me the balls to tell you how I feel."

He leaned in and kissed me as he finished speaking. I melted into his embrace as we made our way to the couch, loosing articles of clothing with every step.

*My imortial by evanescence...some of the words have been changed


	4. Rockets and Roses

Flashback...

"Piplup use whirlpool!"

"Not so fast...Inkay sneak attack!"

"Piiiiiiip!"

"Oh no piplup! Return! Ooooh Team Rocket...you're so nasty!!!"

"Ahahahahahahaha... in our line of work, 'nasty' is a compliment, so thank you, you filthy twerps! Mawile, play rough!!! James Inkay Meowth let's go!"

"Ahhhh! Team rocket I'll get you one day!!!"

___________________________________

"Pip piplup pip."

"Piplup says dey was attacked by a group of angry Ursarig."

"Oh no, where's Dawn?"

"Piplup p pip piplup pip pip piplup!"

"Oh no! Come on yous guys! Hurry up da twerpettes hurt bad!"

.......

"James emergency action now! Get me my medical bag. Let's see, we need to stop the bleeding now! Then we need to get her to a hospital!"

..........

"I wish we could've stayed to make sure she's ok."

"Me to, da twerpette was really hurt..."

"We'll find out one way or another. Tge big twerp Dr.Brock works at this hospital so the other twerps will come and we can find out when they leave..come on James, meowth...let's go."

__________________________________

One year later

"Hey Jessie James wake up!!" 

"What do you want you stupid cat!!!"

"Jessie!  What's wrong Meowth?"

"I saw da twerps....dat girl May was wit them!!!"

"So?"

"We can find out what happened to say blue headed twerpette come on..."

......

"Psssst. Pikachu...I'm not here to cause trouble...I just wanna know wat happened to dat twerpette..."

"Pi Pikachu pika?"

"I'm serious...look were da ones dat found her and got her to da hospital in da first place....we just wanna know what happened to her..."

"Pi Pikachu pika pi pika Pikachu pi pika..."

"Oh man..."

"Pi. Pika Pikachu pika pi. Pi pika pi."

"And dats all you know?"

"Pi."

"Ok...bye then..."

"Pika."

.......

"So Pikachu says dat Dawn...she got really messed up...she quit doing contests and training and no one has seen her since she got out of the hospital...she went home and left...no one has seen from her since."

"Oh no..."

"Damn..."

"Jessie are you crying?" 

" Im just ... so... mad... I mean I feel bad..."

"I know me too..."

Flashback end...

...

"James, what's wrong?"

The sound of her voice brought me back to reality. The smell of cotton candy filled the air as my magenta haired partner entered the room. Years of working together have brought us very close, I never thought our partnership would turn into what it is now.

"I saw her today. "

"You saw who?" 

"Dawn."

"WHAT?! SHES ALIVE?! WHERE DID YOU SEE HER?"

"She came into the restaurant with May. They didn't see me, bit I saw them. She looks terrible, she's really underweight, she waa dressed all emo like, she had bags under her eyes and she didn't seem happy like she used to be...in fact she was really jumpy."

"Well... we don't know exactly what happened to her. She was very messed up when we found her. I'm surprised though...you said she was with May, but according to Ash, no one has seen or heard from Dawn in years..."

"They're best friends, I bet May has known what's going on this whole time but kept it secret for Dawn....maybe she doesn't want to be found, I know how that feels. "

"Well I don't care James. We promised the boss we'd make good with all the twerps and we have yet to apologize to May and Dawn."

"Well we can't just walk up to them and say hey what's up...what do we do?"

"Yous two are stupid." Jessie and I were so wrapped up in our conversation that we didn't notice Meowth had walked in and had been listening to us.

"Dont call me stupid you dumb cat!" Jessie yelled as she slapped Meowth in the face.

"OUCH! Dat hurt!"

"Good! "

"Ummmm...what's your idea meowth?" I asked trying to break the tension before they started fighting.

"Yous invite them to dinner. Close the restaurant early and have them over for a special meal and tell them everything that's happemed in the last three years."

"And how do you plan on inviting them?"

"Send them a letter in the mail...we can do it Friday."

"Fine! James you and Meowth can take care of that, I'm going to start making a menu."

.....

"Alright Meowth let's gets these invitations together."  
After about thirty minutes we got the invitations finished. They were on faded parchment paper with a black lace border, we rolled them up and Meowth left to drop them off at the post office. Meanwhile, I went to check on Jessie and see what she had come up with in the kitchen.

"Here James try this!" I opened the door and she immediately turned around and shoved a Magickarp shapped meat filled pastry in my mouth. I thought it was delicious.

"This is really good, what's in it?"

"It's a tuna and egg filling with white sauce. Do you really like it? It's a new recipe. Here try this tempura sampler too! Here just go sit down I want you to try the sushi and onigiri as well so I'll just make you a plate."

I went and sat down at a table as she brought me a big platter full of different foods. There was 3 types of sushi, 2 types of onigiri, and three types of Taiyaki along with a red stew and Teriyaki meat kabobs. The last thing she brought was a tray of tempura, onion mushroom, zucchini flower, zucchini, and shrimp.

I sampled all of the food and gave my critique when Meowth returned saying he had delivered  the invitations. He joined us at the table and we all munched down on the rest of the food Jessie had made.


	5. Purple Flashbacks

It was around 2am when I woke up from a pretty restless sleep. I rolled out of bed careful not to wake James. I headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot cocoa. 

A lot was going through my mind since James told me he saw the blue haired twerpette. Strangely one memory kept going through my mind. 

Flashback...

It was a summer evening in Sinnoh. It was so hot even though the sun was already setting. I was walking through the forrest looking for a river to wash our dishes when I spotted a purpled haired teenager looking at something hiding behind the bushes. I recognized him as the twerps rude rival, he was always pissed off but I couldn't quite place his name. 

I snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was gazing at. I saw Dawn sitting with the Oak twerp on a hill having a romantic picnic. I backed up a few steps and thought about what I was seeing. This angry teenage boy was sitting in the bushes crying watching some girl and her date. 

"Sucks doesn't it? Watching everyone around you getting to be happy while you're just tossed aside, not even a second thought in their mind. "

"What?! Where- where did you come from?  You're that dumb team rocket girl! Go away!"

"Geesh calm down kid. Look I'm off the clock right now. I can see you're hurting and i want to help. Im not a complete bitch you know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it that twerpette? You like her don't you?"

"Hmnpf."

"I'll take that as a yes. Im going to assume you haven't told her anything have you?"

"Grrrrrr"

"I'll take that as another yes. Look you're upset for no reason. That girls head over heels for you. If you werent so antisocial you'd see that."

"If she liked me she wouldn't be on a date with that looser."

"Look kid, she likes you. But she's also pretty so you can't expect her to just wait around for you. Especially since she had no idea you like her back! "

"Whatever, you have no idea what you're talking about. She likes that looser...just look at her. Laughing and carrying on like nothing. I could never make her smile like that."

"Look twerp, you have to tell her how you feel. She won't turn you down. She might yell at you because you've made her cry more than once...but she'll calm down and accept you. If you can't tell her how you feel, then you need to apologize for being such a dick to her."

"I can't."

"Then you're weak! You can't even say your sorry to the girl your crushing on...pathetic."

"I am not!"

"Prove it! When she's done with her date go talk to her...in fact I can get rid of that Oak kid for you so you can make your move...what do you say?"

"How are you gonna get rid of him."

"I have my ways...do you want my help or not?"

"Yes. "

"Good! I'll take care of their date, you swoop in and save the day and tell her how you feel."

___________________________________

"Sviper smoke screen! James grab the spiky haired twerp!"

"I've got him Jessie!!"

"Let's go!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!! What's going on??? Gary help!!!"

"Come on troublesome!"

"Paul?"

"Come on... this smoke screen is going to make you sick. Follow me!"

The last thing I saw was the purple headed twerp grabbing Dawn's hand and leading her into the woods."

Flashback end...

"Hmmmmm I wonder if he told her how he felt. Probably not, if he had she would've been safe. I don't think Ash knows where he is either. I'll have to ask Dawn about it when I see her tomorrow. Oh my cocoa is done!"

I poured myself a cup and sat back down in the kitchen. I enjoyed my piping hot cup of cocoa as I thought about my own love life...

I've had several boyfriends in my life, there was Darren, Byron, Christopher, Jose, and Ralph. Darren was ok but we were so young when we dated it was never going to develop into anything.  
Byron was cute but he was so self centered. He never thought about me he was always putting himself first and treating me like his sidekick. I was not having that.   
Christopher was a looser, he was scared of his own shadow. His Pokemon didn't respect him, and neither could I. I need a man not a wimp.  
Jose was just a fling, it was over as quick as it started.  
Ralph was a complete piece of shit. He abused me, forced me to do...things...he put me down he separated me from my Pokemon and meowth and James. I'm lucky to be alive after him.  
James saved me from Ralph. I owe him my life. 

I think I've known for a while what I wanted but it was never possible. So I'm content living my life taking care of Pokemon and people, with Meowth and James working their noodle shop and the three of us living comfortable in our home in pallet. 

I can't believe I'm actually nervous about seeing those girls tomorrow. It must be because of how our last experience with Dawn was. I just hope they don't freak out. I could care less if they forgive me, as long as they let me get my point across. I promised the boss and I promised Ash.   
I finished my cocoa and headed back to bed. I had a long day of cooking and shopping ahead of me and I was ready to get it over with.

A/N  
There's one more introductory chapter before the story gets going. I'm going to try to have the next two chapters up ASAP like I said this story is already finished but with limited data I can't upload it all once...I can't wait til my wifi is back on so I can add pictures to this story


	6. Gascar island

The sun was shining brightly as the breeze blew through his long purple hair. The blue and pink bird type Pokemon were flying through the air of the unexplored territory. He loved this place. Since there was no Pokemon league he had no worries about someone from his past stumbling on him and blowing his cover. No one here knew him or anything about his past. He liked it that way, still solitary as ever he can't help but think back to the day That he first traveled here.

Flashback...

A young man covered with both the physical and emotional scars of war stands on the edge of a cliff  overlooking the ocean.

"Charazard standby for travel!"

The young man tossed up a pokeball and released a giant orange dragon looking Pokemon. It blew flames before looking at its trainer questioningly.

"We cant stay here anymore, were leaving to a place where no one can find us."

The Pokemon looked at him with understanding and crouched down so he could mount his back.

"Paul? Where are you going?"

Just as he was about to climb on his Pokemon's back a bluenette young woman walked up. Paul was startled, no one was supposed to see him... definitely not this girl.

"Troublesome. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere no one will ever find me."

"Paul, why?"

"I have to. Look I gotta go, just forget you ever saw me ok?"

"Paul wait please...please don't leave like this. Can't you just sit and talk to me for a few minutes? If you're really leaving then I'll never see you again so it won't hurt you to give me 5 minutes of your time."

"Fine... Charazard go eat some fruit off of that tree over there and prepare for overnight flight."

The dragon Pokemon walked to a clearing about 20 yards away as Paul sat down on the grass next to Dawn.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"But I want to...tell me, at least try ...just this once? For me?"

"When I was in Euro, I did a lot of terrible things. And a lot of terrible things happened to me in return. I'm not the same as I was before. My body is weak. My mind is broken. I can't be here anymore, I need a fresh start."

"I understand. I was in Euro myself up until a week ago, I'm going back next month. It's horrible over there, I can't imagine the sorts of things you've had to live through."

"It's just...it's too hard for me to be here. The things I wanted in life can never be mine now. I'm not good enough anymore. I'm not worthy of my goals. I need to go where I can become strong with no distractions."

"I don't want you to go."

"Why not?"

She scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed up at this sudden intrusion of space but quickly relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy it. For he knew this would be the last time he felt her presence. The smell of mixed berries filled his nostrils as he took a deep breath, smelling her hair. 

"Why not? Are you so troublesome you need me to keep you out of trouble?"

"No you goof..." she playfully smacked his chest then tackled him to the ground. Sitting on top of Paul her face inches from his, dawn felt a burst of energy as she quickly closed the gap between their lips.   
Paul wrapped one of his arms around Dawn's waist and ran his other hand through her hair. She let out a soft moan and he took a chance and invaded her mouth with his tongue. 

She seemed to enjoy it until they were both running out of air. They broke their kids and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

"I don't want you to go Paul, but I understand why you feel like you need to go. I just need to know... before you go...I need to know how you feel about me."

"I thought I just showed you.."

"I need to hear you say it."

"Dawn..I care about you. A lot. I think I might love you. But I'm not man enough for you...not anymore. I have to do this, please understand why I'm doing this."

"I understand. And i love you too Paul...you do what you feel is right and I'll be waiting for you. If it's one year or twenty, I'll be waiting for you. And if I get tired of waiting, I'll come find you. Be safe and don't forget about me."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek one last time as she slipped a picture of them in his pocket. She then turned and walked into the dense forrest. When he couldn't see her anymore he mounted his Charazard and took off into the sunset.

Flashback end...

"I wonder if she's still waiting for me?" He thought aloud as her face flashed before his eyes.   
"I should've said something to her sooner. I hope she's ok...I miss her so much but I'm still not a good enough man for her. She deserves someone strong, brave, handsome. She deserves romance and devotion. She deserves the world and i cant give it to her. But what I would give to see her face again. I don't think I could let her go again if I did see her. I told myself I would stay for 10 years, it's been 3 I've still got a while to go before I can even think about asking her to be mine. Fuck this I've got to train."

He grabbed his bag full of pokeballs and ran into the thick jungle to train. Little did he know the girl in his memory would soon be in his life once again.

A/N   
Hey all so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... I wrote it from a third person POV and i cant decide if I like the way it fits into the story or not anyway hope y'all enjoy


	7. Rocket Reunion

Ring ring ring

I awoke to the sound of my poketext going off. I looked at the caller ID knowing it was May and answered it.

"Yawn...hello?"

"Have you checked your msil yet?"

I looked at the clock...10:45 am...I guess it wasn't too early for her to be waking me up.

"No I'm just getting out of bed why?"

"I got an invitation in the mail go check yours I think you'll have one too!"

I hopped out of bed and put on my fuzzy bunnery slippers and walked to my front door to check if any mail had been dropped off for me. Lucky for me Nurse Joy delivered the mail to each person's bedroom so that they didn't have to wait in line to get it from the front desk. I shuffled through a few things before I came upon a rolled up parchment with black lace I opened it up and read it aloud to May.

"You are cordially invited to a private dinner party at the Meowths Meowth hosted by Jessilee Tonka, James Aino, and dinner by Meowth Scratcher. Dinner will be served at 5 pm sharp on Friday October 13th and any and all questions or concerns will be addressed at the event. Dress casually and feel free to call Ash to make sure it's ok to come, he will assure you we aren't up to any trickery.   
Sincerely yours Team Rocket.

Is this some kind of joke?"

"No I already called Ash, he said it's legit and that I really needed to go talk to them. So what do you say?"

"How the fuck do they know I'm alive?"

"Well... according to Ash, they own the Meowths Meowth...they mustve seen us when we went to eat the other day. Do you want to go or no?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, I have to make sure they can keep their stupid mouths shut about seeing me."

"Well lets get ready together, I'll come by about 3 and we can get ready a d head over there around 4:45. How does that sound?" 

"Fine. I'll be here, see you at 3."

"Ok see ya later Dawn."

As she hung up the phone I couldn't help but feel sick. I closed the blinds and locked the door and double checked to make sure no one could walk in on me before digging in my bag for the best remedy I had for all this anxiety.

___________________________________

Around 2:00 I started getting ready to meet up with Dawn. I couldn't decide what to wear so I grabbed a few outfits, along with my makeup bag and a bottle of wine. I figured dawn could use a glass or two before going to dinner with team Rocket. Once the clock struck 2:50 I headed to the Pokemon Center to get ready with Dawn, I was excited to find out what they wanted to tell us.

__________________________________

Time skip...5pm sitting inside the Meowths Meowth waiting for Jessie and James. 3rd person POV

"At least the wine is good." Said dawn as she downed her third glass since sitting at the table.

"Dawn chill out...I don't remember you being such a drinker."

"Thats because we haven't hung out since I've legally been allowed to drink."*

"Well that's not my fault."

"I never said it was...where are these idiots I'm gonna leave if they're not gonna show up."

"It's only 5 after 5 Dawn, give them a few min...I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

As if on cue, the all too familiar trio of anti heroes approached the table. Jessie was in front followed by Meowth and Janes behind him. They had a cart full of food trays with them and Mays eyes light up as Dawn poured herself another glass of wine.

"Sorry to keep yous two waiting...we had a little incident..." the bipedal cat Pokemon stated.

"So we've prepared a wonderful feast for us! Jessie came up with most of the recipes, normally we would prepare them.on.your table but we have more important things to do today. So here you are." The pastel blue/lavender haired man slid a huge covered platter in front of each place setting. Once all 5 dishes were served Jessie James and Meowth all took their seats and motioned for the girls to start eating.

They raised the lids off their plates to reveal a huge platter of all kinds of foods, there was zucchini flower, zucchini strips, mushroom, onion, eggplant, and shrimp tempura, there was dim sum, spring rolls, teriyaki pork skewers, fried rice, teriyaki chicken, chicken and pork Kasudon, gyoza, sushi Trey, and vegetable stew. 

"Save room cuz wes made you lots a different desserts too!" The scratch cat Pokemon stated between bites.

May was the first to try and her eyes turned into giant stars as she took that first bite of tempura.

"OMA! This is so good!!! Try it Dawn!!!"

Dawn looked at her plate then to each of her hosts faces before carefully grabbing a tempura flower dipping it into her ginger tempura sauce and tasting it. It was clear from her expression that she enjoyed it. The Rocket trio smiled and began looking between one another. 

"This is good. Now you said you wanted to talk to us...so what's up? Why did you ask us here?" Dawn asked curtly.

"Well..." James started

"You see..." Meowth continued 

"Ok look long story short were friends with Ash. We never wanted Pikachu and Ash asked us to make peace with his friends so here we are." Jessie answered just as rudely as Dawn had asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Dawn responded (if possible) more rudely than before. May looked between the red haired and the blue haired women and decided to speak up before they clawed each other's eyes out.

"Erm...I think what Dawn means is... that doesn't really make sense, what do you mean you never wanted Pikachu and you & Ash are friends? If you could just explain what happened to cause this we'd really appreciate it."

"At least one of you has some manners. I remember you being a lot nicer little blue." The magenta haired woman smirked as she spoke.

"Ehhem...I'll explain..." James spoke up catching onto Mays plan to ease the tension.

"I suppose we should start about 4 years ago. It was back in Kalos. We were on our way to a video conference with the boss in Lumios city when we ran into your Piplup. " He paused his story as he saw Dawn's face twist up into confusion. 

"He ran up to Meowth and was freaking out. Next thing we knew Meowth was rushing us to follow your piplup so we did. He led us to a clearing about 50yards from the edge of a cliff. Lucky for you Jessie is a licensed trauma/field nurse for Pokemon AND humans. You were beaten to a pulp to be honest. I couldnt tell what happened, but Jessie seemed to know just by looking at your wounds. She didn't believe piplups story about you getting attacked by a group of Ursarig. But she never told us what she thought happened. She just fixed you up enough to move you then we got you to a hospital...we took you to the one your friend Brock works at because we knew you'd be taken care of better there. After we made sure you were good we left to Lumios for our conference." He stopped again to take a few bites of food before continuing his story.

"On the video conference, we learned that Ash is the bosses son and..."

"WHAT?!" Both Dawn and May exclaimed in unison.

"Yea apparently da boss had a secret thing goin on with da twerps mom. Dey been together since dey was kids. Delia decided to raise da twerp by herself sos da boss could run team Rocket." Meowth explained.

"When Ash took off on his journey the boss wanted us to keep tabs on him. He never told us why  he just told us to give him he'll so he can learn to be stronger. That was our mission, to unknowingly train him to be the person he is today." Jessie followed up.

James took the opportunity to finish his story.   
"After the boss told us he was the kids dad, he accompanied us to his home in Pallet town to explain things himself on his 18th birthday. Things got heated, Ash got drunk and punched out the boss. A few days later they talked again and began to build a relationship. We took the opportunity to get to know him as well and have since become somewhat of an adopted family to him. We have had the chance to talk to most of his friends but up until the other day we hadn't seen you May, and Dawn, we thought you were dead."

After James finished his story the girls sat dumbfounded.

"Well...isn't that something." May said with a bright smile. 

"I guess if Ash trusts you, you can't be that bad." Dawn finished.

"Well girls, it's 8:00 already, we've got a long day ahead of us so if you don't mind we'd like to call it a night." Jessie blurted out.

The girls nodded in agreement. After a few more 'thank yous' they headed out the door in opposite directions with plans to meet for lunch the next day to discuss what they had just learned.

A/N  
Ok so the story is finally starting, the next chapter is kind of fun, sort of a short one I'll probably have it up tomorrow sometime


	8. Invitation on a New Journey

Three days later over dinner I sat with Drew in our apartment. We were eating a pizza and discussing what team Rocket had told Dawn and I. Other than me, Drew was the only one to know anything about Dawn. 

"So I called Ash after we left and asked him if team Rocket was telling the truth and according to him they were. He says we can trust them. What do you think?"

Drew looked off into space and pondered for a minute before he finally answered me.   
"I think if you trust Ash, and he says they're ok then we should give them a chance." 

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I was afraid drew would be mad that I talked to team Rocket without him. "Good, I was thinking the same thing. I'll have to talk to Dawn and let her know that."

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day? We're leaving in 5 days, you need to make a decision." Drew said changing the subject.

"I have, I was thinking, if it's ok with you we could include team Rocket too. " I nervously answered.

"I think that's a great idea Sunshine! When will you call them?" 

"I'll invite everyone over for brunch tomorrow and we can discuss it with them."

"That's a good idea. I'm excited for this job."

"I know! When we first took a break from contests , I was worried we wouldn't have anything worthwhile to do other than train. I'm so glad we went to talk to the professor's that day."

Flashback...  
"May, Drew, I'd like you to meet professor Akasha Willow. She is a very trusted colleague of mine. I recommended you two to her so don't let me down."

"We won't professor Oak." The two trainers said in unison.

"Good. Ill leave you to it then! Safe travels kids!"

"Bye professor!" "We'll see you soon!" The two called out as professor Samuel oak walked away leaving them alone with the kind looking professor. 

"So kids, Samuel tells me you're geo catchers?"

"Yes ma'am, we're still starting out." Drew began.

"We've done a few assignments for professor Oak, and a few for professor Birch. We're very greatful for the opportunity to work for you." May continued.

"Yes it is, your research is world renowned. We studied your work whilst training, it truly is an honor that you'd entrust any assignments connected to your work to us." Drew finished. The two of them bowed in respect as professor Willow giggled slightly to herself.

"Well I'm flattered. Let's go inside and discuss the mission. I've heard you two like adventure...I believe this project will be perfect for you two." 

The three walked inside professor Willows laboratory to discuss the details of their new assignment.

Flashback end...

"I really am excited for this mission Drew bear!"

"Me too Sunshine. I'm most excited about the possibility of actually discovering a new species type."

"I know...nuclear...mythic... we're supposed to be looking for anything that may be of interest but those two possibilities are what interested me most."

"I think Jewel and Sediment  
type sound very interesting. I think it's going to be fun. Being on an unexplored island that is basically uninhabited...I mean there's like one small village and it's estimated that only 100 people live there so we probably won't see any other people."

"Drew bear...I was thinking..."

"You want to invite Dawn don't you?"

"Yes...and team Rocket. Ash said we need to trust them and Jessie is a trauma nurse for people so it could benefit us if someone gets hurt. Daen is a Pokemon physical therapist so she could probably help your Absol...since he still isn't fully recovered since the accident. If you don't want them to come though it's ok,  I won't be mad if you say no."

"If you want them to come then we'll invite them...under one condition." Drew put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His face inches from mine he whispered..."we share a tent the whole journey, and one day a week I get you all to myself from morning til night. I have big plans for this journey and i want you to be happy, so invite your friends. But I also want to do what I planned so you have to promise you'll set time aside for me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the gap between us. Our lips pressed together, I couldn't help but be amazed. After all these years the feel of his soft spearmint lips still took my breath away. As we parted I pressed my forehead against his and whispered on response "deal."

___________________________________

Around 8:30 am my poketext began to ring. Ring ring ring...ring ring ring...rinnnnnnnnnngggg!!!

"Ughhh " I groaned as I rolled over to answer the phone.   
"What!" I answered in a very annoyed tone. I hated to be woken up, and i was NOT a morning person, so the fact that someone woke me up at the crack of dawn pissed me off tremendously.

"Gesh sorry did I wake you up?"  
Mays voice answered on the other line sounding clearly dejected at my tone with her.

"Yes. But it's ok I actually needed to run a few errands today anyway." I lied. I felt bad for snapping at my best friend and i hoped my little fun would make her feel better.

"Oh ok glad I could hep then! Listen the reason I called is drew and I wanted to invite you to brunch today around 11:00am. I know it's short notice but Drew and I are leaving in about three days so this will probably be our last chance to hang out for a while." 

I couldn't help but pick up on the eagerness in her voice. She was practically begging me to join her. After everything that has happened to me, May is the one person I just can't be angry with. She's like a sister to me and I could never find it in my heart to purposely let her down.

"Of course I'll be there! I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight but brunch sounds much better! Especially if Drew's cooking!"

One thing I absolutely loved was Drew's talent in the kitchen. Before May he had never touched a stove in his life, but once he discovered her love for food, he quickly became an amazing gourmet chef, just so he could keep May and her stomach happy. 

"Absolutely and he's going to make you a batch of those almond raspberry scones and frappes you love so much!"

"You really did pick a good one May! Tell him I really appreciate it, I haven't had a good frappe in years! I'll be there in a little bit." 

"Ok see you soon!!!"

I hung up the phone and walked to my closet. I went through various outfits until I found a decent combination. A pair of thigh high pink  and tan socks with the parts around my thigh shipped like a shitty, a pair of pink combat boots, a solid black pleated skirt, galaxy print bike shorts underneath, a v neck tan tank top with a thin see through oversized black long sleeve coverall. 

After choosing the perfect outfit I headed to the shower and began getting ready for my brunch date with Drew and May.

A/N 

Still no internet hence the slow updates. I'll try to have more up ASAP but I don't have another day off till next Saturday...ughhh anyway hope y'all enjoy be prepared for upcoming lemons and limes 


	9. Brunch and Discussions

Back at May and Drew's apartment..

"Sunshine, why don't you go ahead and start getting ready it's already 9:30 and Dawn will probably be early." My green haired boyfriend said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What about you love?" I asked, curious to find out when he planned on getting ready.

"I'm pretty much ready I just need to change my clothes and that'll only take 10 minutes at most, I'm just going to finish up cooking and then I'll get ready." He answered. If there's one thing I loved about him it was how considerate he could be when it came to allowing me to take my time getting ready.

"Ok then I'll be upstairs getting ready." I said as I walked back up the stairs to our bedroom.

             ...................................

Upstairs in my room I opened the French doors leading to my walk in closet. It was every woman's dream dressing room. It was the same size as our guest bedroom. In the center of the room there was a giant whirlpool tub built into the floor so that the top was level with the rest of the floor. On the right side of the room was tops and dresses, on the left skirts, shorts, & pants. On the far wall there were shoes, pajamas, and a vanity area with a crap ton of skincare and makeup items. 

I searched for nearly 20 minutes until I found the perfect outfit for today. A pale green halter top sun dress with beige flats and a beige see theough coverall with a red rose floral pattern on it. After another hour of preparing I finished my hair in a half French braid updo and headed downstairs where the doorbell was already ringing.

                ............................

I opened the door to find Dawn standing there, 30 minutes early, just like Drew said she would be. As he headed upstairs to change his clothes, Dawn and I made our way out to the patio for mimosas. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the Starly were chirping and the breeze was faint. Dawn was wearing a thin long sleeve knee length purple dress, it had small skull & crossbones all over it. She also wore dark purple combat boots and had her mini backpack she carried everywhere. 

After making.oue drinks we sat down at the patio table and began chatting about our careers. About 15 minutes later as we finished up our drinks Drew came outside followed by Jessie James and Meowth.

"I'm guessing you two didn't hear the doorbell ringing?" Drew questioned as he leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.  
I giggled in response and Dawn just shrugged. Drew smiled and announced that he was going to begin serving the food. After pulling out a chair for Jessie to sit, James offered to help and followed drew to the kitchen. I offered Jessie a mimosa to which she happily accepted. 

A few minutes later Drew and James reappeared carrying an array of platters. After a few more minutes of bringing out trays the group finally sat down to eat.

*Menu*  
Bagles, French toast, muffins, mixed berry salad, bacon, sausage, eggs, grilled peppers & onions, scones, fruit tarts, breakfast quiche, fresh orange juice, fresh moomoo milk, lattes made with freshly harvested local coffee beans, fresh combee hunny, and fresh wild berry jam.*

"Well, would you look at that, what a feast!" Jessie exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Yea James, you should take a few lessons from the green haired twerp, he knows how to put together a brunch!" Meowth finished.

Seeing the distraught fave James was making I was going to speak up and defend him, but Dawn beat me to it.

"He may not know how to throw a brunch but he hosts amazing dinner parties. You're a great cook James. I honestly love your restaurant, I've eaten there every day since I've been in town and have yet to find something I don't like."

"She's right James," I continued on her thought, "your food is to die for, don't let anyone tell you different, you're a great chef!"

"Yea yea yea, he knows." Meowth said as he shoved an entire banana nut muffin in his mouth.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" James asked as he took a bite of spinach, tomato, bacon and egg quiche. 

"Well..." I started. I hadn't actually thought about how we were going to ask everyone. Picking up on my nervousness, Drew cut in.

"Well it's a long story. Let's start with catching up. So we know Dawn is traveling around training her Pokemon and building her team of nursing Pokemon. We know James and Meowth are running successful restaurants, and we know Jessie is a top trauma nurse for both humans and Pokemon."

"Well me and Drew decided to take some time off from contests. We are now Geo Catchers." I cut in and finished.

"What's a Geo Catcher?" Meowth asked us as he gulped down a bite of French toast.

"So researchers hire us to travel to all different regions to find rare, undiscovered, or specific Pokemon. Anything they ask. We go out and catch the Pokemon we've been assigned and bring it back to the researchers lab." Drew explained.

"What happens to the Pokemon?" James asked with a frightened face.

"Well once the researchers are done, the Pokemon go back to us. We can keep them, leave them at a lab, or release them. " Drew answered simply.

"How do you decide what to do with them?" Jessie asked finishing up her plate of fruit and cream cheese bagels.

"We ask them. A few have wanted to stay at the labs, a few wanted to stay with us, and a few wanted to go home. We try to let the Pokemon choose what happens to them, because it's their right do decide what they want in life." Drew answered.

"How many assignments have you two gone on?" The rocket trio asked in unison.

"9 so far. Out 10th assignment is coming up next week." Drew finished.

"Which brings us to today." I took a big gulp of orange juice to wash down my scones before i finished my thought. "We're on a very special mission to capture a completely new Pokemon. It's not only a new species, but a new type! We have to travel to the Miskago Island Chain. And we were wondering if you all would want to join us on our adventure." I finished as I made myself a second plate of food.

                 ........................

Later that night...

"I'm so excited I can't believe everyone agreed to come!" 

"I know you're excited Sunshine, but it's 11pm we need to get to bed, we have a LOT of prepping to do before we can leave and we're nearly out of time. "

"Ok Drew, I'm sleepy anyway, are we going shopping at the travel expo tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am! So let's get some shut eye. " He said as he leaned over me. He carefully tucked me into bed and kissed me before walking to turn off the lights.  
"I love you May."

"I love you too Drew." 

He turned out the lights and I was out within 5 minutes.

A/N

I totally forgot to do Meowths profile so I'll do a random mini chapter next for it. Anyway I hope y'all are liking the story so far. I wanted to let yall know this story is about 52 chapters long so we still have a lot to publish.   
As for any of my previous stories you're following, I am working on them as I publish this. As soon as I finish writing them I'll go back and publish the final chapters for you. Ice only got about 3 more chapters of...What Dreams Are Made Of...left to write so I'm really hoping to get the story published by the end of the month. I'm also going to post a one shot book that I'll randomly add to. I wanted to do themed one shots so I'm going to start with a Halloween themed one lol it'll be up by Tuesday. I'm also planning on going to the library to use the wifi, once I'm there I'll be able to upload some pictures and a book cover. Anyway that's all for now 


	10. Take Off

The day had finally arrived. It was early morning and Dawn was in her room regretting her decision to go.  
She was scared, although she wasn't sure why. She agreed to go because it was one of the last places she had to to look for Paul. She had  been looking for him for the last three years.  She had promised him to let him go that night but she realized very quickly that she needed him and started looking for him.

Flashback...

She heard Charazard take flight and looked back to see Paul fly into the sunset. When she could no longer see him she turned to walk away. 

Suddenly two men in black jumpsuits with large white letters TV on them jumped out of the bushes and tackled dawn to the ground.

She screamed only to be met with a punch to the jaw. As she started crying the men continued to slap kick and punch her.  After a few minutes of beating her the bigger man pinned her down and started ripping off her clothes as the other started taking his clothes off...

Flashback end...

As the images flashed before her eyes she began to panic. Her arms full of goosebumps as the memory of the men's touch flowed through her mind. She started to tremble and cry hysterically. Curling up in a ball in the corner she began to rock back and fourth mumbling to herself as someone banged on her door from the outside.

___________________________________

"OMA...JESSIE COME QUICK!!!!!"

As May continued to knock on Dawn's door she began to worry about her lack of response. Growing anxious she kicked in the door to her best friends room she immediately freaked out at the sight of her.  Running to her aid she screamed for help in a panic. 

"Wow what happened to this door? " Jessie questioned as she walked through the now broken doorframe. When she saw the state that Dawn was in her nursing instincts kicked in. "May get away from her, and go get my medical bag from downstairs!" 

Slowly May stood up and continued staring at her murmuring friend. She was in shock and completely forgot Jessie told her to do something.

"NOW TWERP!!!"  Jessie screamed as she shoved May out of the room. Her mind snapping back into focus she ran downstairs to find Jessie's medical kit.

"Ok kid, let's get you calmed down." Jessie said to Dawn as she inched her way closer. She laid her hand on Dawn's shoulder, which caused her to scream in terror.

"Shhhh it's ok Dawn, no one's going to hurt you, I'm here to help." Jessie said trying to console the panicked trainer. At the same time, May reentered the room with Drew, James, & Meowth following close behind.

"May, you stay here and help, you're her best friend so she might calm down easier with you here, the rest of you GET OUT!" Jessie said with enough force to scare the hell out of the boys. They decided to grab everyone's stuff and make sure they were prepared for the journey while Jessie and May worked on calming Dawn down.

"Do you know what's triggering her?" The magenta haired nurse asked.

"Triggering? What do you mean?" May asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Good lord, what kind of friend are you?! She very obviously has PTSD, something triggered an attack listen to her..." Jessie said in an annoyed tone as she pointed to dawn who continued murmuring, completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

"Don't touch me....stop....go away...please....help me..."

"I'm sorry Jessie, I have no idea, she never told me anything bad happened to her, and I've NEVER seen her like this." May said with a look of defeat on her face.

"So you have no idea at all what could've caused this?" Jessie answered in an accusatory tone.

"I mean she was doing relief work in Euro but I don't know if that's what this is about." The brunette said while racking her brain trying to figure out what could've caused her friend so much distress.

"Well whatever it is, she can't travel like this...hand me my bag."  Jessie answered pointedly.  Immediately, May got up and handed Jessie her old fashioned black leather Dr bag with the big red cross on it. 

After digging for a few minutes Jessie put on some tight fitting rubber gloves. In one hand she heald a huge needle and in the other a small vile of yellow tinted liquid and a small vile of clear liquid. She also pulled out an empty vile. Taking the needle she measured some of the yellow liquid, very meticulously eyeballing the lines on the needle to make sure she used the correct amount and placed it in the empty vile. She repeated the process with the clear liquid and mixed the two together. She then took the needle and extracted the mixed liquid before using an alcohol wipe to clean a spot on Dawn's arm. She then forcefully shoved the needle into Dawn's arm causing her to cry out in pain before falling limp.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" May screamed causing the boys to run back into the room.

"Good, you boys are back...calm down twerp, I just gave her a mild setitive and dream suppressor." She answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"Dream suppressor?" Drew questioned looking on from the broken door. 

"It's a medication used a lot for combat vets, basically when mixed with a seditive it keeps the person from having dreams." James answered proudly. He might not have gone to nursing school but he had learned a lot from helping Jessie on her missions.

"But why would you want to keep her from dreaming." The green haired young man asked.

"To keep them from having nightmares. It's used a lot for PTSD patients." Jessie explained. Her annoyance no longer hidden.

"Look it's nearly 1:00pm, we need to get to the airport or we'll miss our flight. James, carry Dawn, let's go already." She finished saying as she snapped her medical kit back up. 

____________________________________

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy for the 14 hour trip ahead of us. Sit back and relax and thank you for flying with Pigiott Airlines."

A few hours later the 5 trainers and talking Pokemon were en route to the very edge of Unova where they would travel by hot air balloon for another 6 hours to complete their journey to the Miskago Region. They would land on the main island of Madi, stock up on food, and then travel via Pokemon to the island of Gascar.

As Drew and May fell asleep on each other, Meowth curled up into a ball in his seat and fell fast asleep purring. Jessie looked over to James with worry in her eyes. James, taking notice of Jessie's disturbed look hugged her and offered a listening ear.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Jessie looked up at Janes and began to speak. "I'm worried about Dawn" she said. "I think when we found her she was attacked by something other than Pokemon. 

"James was baffled by Jessie's words. She was very sure she had been attacked by Pokemon when they took her to the hospital...why was she saying something else did it?  
"What do you mean Jess?"

"Just, some of the things she was saying while she was mumbling to herself. I'm not sure. I also noticed a few things, she's extremely underweight, her skin is very pale, clammy, and has lost its elasticity. "

"So what are you saying Jessie?"

"She has an eating disorder, and is very likely on drugs. She's showing symptoms of early withdrawal. My guess is she cut back for the trip and it triggered her panic attack. She's been self medicating. I can't tell what with though. I'll have to figure that out before I can help her." She said thoughtfully, all while tapping her thumb to her chin and shaking her leg.

James took note if her nervous fidgeting and pressed his hand on her knee. She looked over to him. She calmed down when she looked into his eyes. The care and senserity he was emitting was euphoric. 

"I'll help you find out what she's doing. Until then you should help her with her eating. Once we know exactly what we're dealing with we'll confront her, and you can offer to help. That's all you can do Jess." James said with a smile spreading across his face. 

Leaning over in one quick motion Jessie wrapped her arms around Janes neck and pulled him into a very sensual hug. 

"Thank you James. You always know just how to make me feel better." 

"That's why I'm here Jess... im always here. Now go to sleep we've got a long next few days ahead of us." 

Nodding in agreement Jessie got comfortable in her spot and going to sleep almost immediately. James however laid awake for a few hours pondering Jessie's accusations. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he got up and grabbed Dawn's bag from her over carriage and dug through it. At first he felt bad, until he found a little tye dye zip up bag. He opened it and was horrified at what he saw. Along with the multiple baggies, blades, straws, and pipes there were dozens of small bottles of liquor and pills. Carefully he put the bag back in its place in returned to his seat.   
He was completely disturbed and concerned about Dawn's actions. He knew she needed help, and he was glad they were there. Slowly his worries drifted away as he fell into a dreamless sleep for the following 12 hours.

A/N

Sooooo what do you think so far? I have a few chapters to update on my other book so it'll be a day or two before I upload in her again. I hope y'all enjoy the story so far. Oh I'm also taking requests for my one shot book 


	11. The Expedition Begins

One week into the journey and May & Drew were leading the group through a thick jungle terrain. Keeping up with her childhood dreams of becoming an explorer, May was recording the trip with her poképro camera. (GoPro) the group found it amusing and played along helping to narrate the details of their trip.

"This week on Mays excellent expedition we find an unlikely group of traveling companions on a track through unknown territory. There could be trouble, death could be waiting around every corner. But the group bravely marches on! Today we find ourselves wondering the jungles of Gascar island. A virtually uninhabited, unexplored island in search of the mysterious nuclear eveeloution. " May finished her introduction.

"What is a nuclear evee you ask? Well, that's exactly what we're here to find out. The region of Gascar is widely uncharted, unexplored, and uninhabited, save the main island of Madi. Meaning there are many unknown pokemon yet to be discovered here. Nuclear is a new suspected Pokemon type." Drew commentated.

"What is a Pokemon type you may ask?" James cut in, excited to be part of the "show". "As you know every Pokemon has a type. Fire water ice normal electric rock fairy...the list goes on. Rumor has it there are as many Pokemon types as there are elements on the periodic table. What we are hoping to discover would be that of a new type. " James finished.

"We are here with two of the world's leading Pokemon Trauma and Rehabilitation Nurses..." May said using a hairbrush as a microphone she heald it to Jessie and Dawn and began to 'interview' them. "Now tell me Nurse Jessie, why evee?"

Clearing her throat Jessie put on her acting face before pushing May pit of the cameras view and taking the 'microphone' from her. "Evee are almost always the first Pokemon to look for when studying a possible new type." 

"And why is that?" May questioned off camera.

"Evee are sort of an anomaly when it comes to evolution. Most Pokemon level up one of two ways, by leveling up or by using an evolution stone. Now only one kind of evolution stone will work on a pokemon when it comes to evolving it to its next stage. Evee on the other hand have the capability to adapt to any type of stone and evolve into that type." Jessie finished.

Taking the brush back from Jessie and coming back into view, May turned to Dawn. "Nurse Dawn, what is your opinion on the adaptability of Evee when it comes to evolution?"

"Well May it's quite complicated actually. It all boils down to genetics. From what science has been able to piece together... evee were the first Pokemon created by Mew at the tree of beginning." 

"That's fascinating."

"It gets better. The Mew loved evee so much they didn't make any other type of Pokemon for 1,000 years! During that time the evee adapted to their environment, making it possible for certain groups to evolve into certain types. Now every evee couldn't evolve into every eveeloution...not at first, it wasn't until humans began to travel with them and they began to breed that their offspring had the ability to evolve into multiple types. After years of interbreeding all evee now have the capability to evolve into any type...this is also the reason certain conditions must be met for some evolutions. For instance, you must be bonded and in the dark to get umbreon, you must be in snow point to get Glaceon, there are many more examples, it could be that no evee from this region ever made ot to the mainland which would explain why we've never seen them." Dawn thoroughly explained. 

"There you have it folks. Evee is somewhere on this island, new types hiding in the shadows of the trees. Tune in next time to see what happens next on...Journey Through The Island Of Gascar!" 

As everyone laughed to themselves a wild hoard of unknown bug type Pokemon appeared and began to attack the group. Trying to protect her face May dropped the camera as she pulled out her pokeballs.

A/N

Sorry it's so short this is just a filler chapter...so I was trying to update my other book but wattpad won't let me. I'm very irritated, I've been trying to update it for over a week and it just won't let me... guess I gotta email support to figure it out...booooo 

Also the whole recording thing is paying homage to Mays obsession with pretending to be an explorer on tv when she traveled with Ash Brock and Max when she was 10.

Anyway since I can't work on that story right now I'll continue this one and my other ones 


	12. Aurumoth

Meowths POV 

I grabbed the camera off the ground and ran to a safe spot behind some bushes. I checked to make sure it was still recording before I pointed it at the humans battling the flying bug Pokemon attacking them. 

*Picture this entire chapter through the view of a lense*

"Waubbafet get out here and protect us!!!" Yelled Jessie as she tossed up her pokeball.

"Mime Jr, you too!" Shoited James.

"Beautifly let's go charm them now!!!" Drew hollered.

"Blazekin help us out!!!" May called. 

"Blue come help me!" Dawn stuttered.

All 5 Pokemon emerged and began attacking the oncoming Pokemon. May was really the only one who needed to call her Pokemon as a huge flare blitz knocked out all two dozen bug Pokemon. 

"Drew catch one love!!!" May called out. Drew nodded and tossed a green pokeball and easily captured the bug Pokemon. 

 

___________________________________

 

The next day drew was using his new Pokemon to lead the way through an underground cavern.  The Pokemon they had battled the previous day had been guarding the entrance to the cave but with their newly caught companion by their side, they had no problems gaining entrance.

The Pokemon named Aurumoth was a psychic bug moth Pokemon. It was grey with purple markings, yellow eyes light brown detached wings and made a humming noise as it's wings flapped.

Meowth had proved invaluable when it came to identifying the Pokemon. He simply talked to it and the moth happily agreed to go for research with Drew. 

As the group traveled deeper into the cavern they noticed the walls were overgrown with moss. 

The group was walking at different paces, drew and May led the way about 20 feet ahead of everyone. Jessie and James stayed in the middle, with dawn and meowth bringing in the back about 20 feet behind Jessie and James.  Meowth hadn't heard any of what the others had been saying about Dawn but his feline intuition told him Dawn needed comforting. And he felt responsible for the blue haired twerpette for some reason.  
___________________________________

"So..." Drew started. He was worried about May. She had been acting strange the last week and a half and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"So..." she responded half jokingly.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Drew asked as kindly as he could.

"Nothing love, why do you ask?" She answered with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Ever since we left for this journey you've been on edge, like something is weighing on your mind. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked with a loving tone.

Blushing at his unintentional compliment May answered him. "I'm just worried about Dawn. Jessie said she was having a PTSD episode. That means something bad happened to her. She looks like shit, like a zombie...im really worried about her." She whispered so no one but Drew could hear.

"I know what you mean. Ive been thinking she looks terrible, I just didn't want to bring it up to you and sound like I was making fun of your best friend. Im also concerns for her..."

"I should talk to Jessie and see what she thinks would help."

"That's probably a good idea sunshine."

____________________________________

"James she's not doing much better. I've gotten her to eat more which is good. I've been giving her vitamins so she keeps from getting malnutrition, but I can't treat her additional problems until I know what they are."

"Jess, I know what she's hiding."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about the drugs."

"Ok mister...talk!"

___________________________________

"So what's eatin ya kid?" The bipedal cat Pokemon asked.  
Dawn didn't answer but instead looked at him quizzically.

"You used to be all 'little miss perfect', perfect hair, makeup, nails, outfit....you use to talk and laugh a lot and you always had your Pokemon out...what gives?"

"I've just been through a lot Meowth. I'm not as naive as I used to be."

"But you're sad."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can sense it." The pair stopped walking as they noticed the others had done the same. Realizing they were breaking for lunch, dawn took a seat on a nearby boulder and began to dig in her bag. She released her Glaceon and Jolteon after mixing up a bunch of ingredients into a blender. Glaceon, I need some ice cubes, Jolteon I need you to power this up for me so I can put something in my stomach. The two Pokemon happily agreed as they helped Dawn finish making her protein smoothie. 

After returning them and enjoying her liquid lunch dawn offered Meowth a bento box with tuna onigiri. After eating as they waited for everyone else meowth curled up in Dawn's lap purring and kneeding her with his paws. Surprisingly to dawn, Meowths actions calmed her down a lot. After a few more minutes of relaxation the group was once again ready to continue through the cave. 

____________________________________

Another three uneventful hours of hiking later the group noticed an opening full of light at the end of the tunnel. It seemed they had finally made it to the end of the dark dreary cave. Everyone was excited until they spilled into the opening. The area was basically a stone room. Although brightly lit there was no apparent light source. The wall in front of them had an opening that was blocked off by a giant boulder with ancient hieroglyphs on it. Pulling out her camera and handing it to Meowth, May asked him to document everything for her since he wasn't big on battling. 

May and drew closely inspected the boulder. May dictating to Meowth who was recording every word, drew taking parchment and charcoal and making rubbings of the hieroglyphs. Dawn fiddled with her hair as Jessie and James stood with their Pokemon ready for battle at any moment. 

As May asked Dawn to call out her Espeon to move the boulder a shadow ball explofed in front of them seemingly from out of nowhere.

"What the fuck was that?!" Screamed Dawn.

A/N

So another chapter down... sorry for so many uploads tonight, I've got a random signal so I'm using it lol. Since this story is already completed its easier to publish when I have signal just copy and paste from my documents 


	13. Surprises and Fears

Previously...  
It seemed they had finally made it to the end of the dark dreary cave. Everyone was excited until they spilled into the opening. The area was basically a stone room. Although brightly lit there was no apparent light source. The wall in front of them had an opening that was blocked off by a giant boulder with ancient hieroglyphs on it. Pulling out her camera and handing it to Meowth, May asked him to document everything for her since he wasn't big on battling. 

May and drew closely inspected the boulder. May dictating to Meowth who was recording every word, drew taking parchment and charcoal and making rubbings of the hieroglyphs. Dawn fiddled with her hair as Jessie and James stood with their Pokemon ready for battle at any moment. 

As May asked Dawn to call out her Espeon to move the boulder a shadow ball explofed in front of them seemingly from out of nowhere.

"What the fuck was that?!" Screamed Dawn.

____________________________________

A thick purple smoke filled the cavern as dozens of black and purple shadow balls exploded in every direction. 

Jessie and James were hugging tightly screaming for dear life. Drew had called out both Aurumoth and Butterfree and was having them use gust to clear the smog. May called out her Blazekin and mega evolved him looking for the attacker waiting to attack. Dawn had fallen back and grabbed meowth and was holding him protectively. Meowth, ever the hard worker was still managing to record everything as it was happening. 

Once the bug Pokemon finished their gusts and the smog cleared a tall man in a royal purple ninja outfit appeared from the shadows along with his mega Lucario. May stood before him ready to fight when dawn stepped in front of her. 

"I need to do this May." Dawn barely whispered loud enough for her friend to hear, but her Blazekin did, he changed back into his regular form and stood by May, ready to jump in and protect Dawn if need be.

"Haze, spotlight!" The blue haired woman exclaimed as she tossed a luxury ball in the air. As the flash of white light cleared a lovely purple cat with a ruby charm appeared.

"Esssspion!" It cried out as it jumped into battle stance. 

Dawn closed her eyes and replayed memories of herself with him before opening her eyes and nodding to her Espeon. Their connection was so strong she could command haze without talking. It obviously surprised the ninja because his Lucario took a hit from a huge psycho blast. Dawn noticed the apprehensive look on the ninjas face. He wasn't going to fight her back. Frustrated dawn screamed out...."combination Z NOW!!!"

Haze looked at her trainer in shock before pouncing forward and releasing a combination of ancient power, psywave, and psycho boost.

The mega Lucario was knocked out and Dawn was pissed, much to the confusion of her traveling companions. Still carrying Meowth (yes she heald him the whole time) she looked at the ninja and screamed..."you can't even battle me? After what I've been through because of you...and you don't have respect enough to fight back...you bastard!!!" With venom dripping from every word. 

The group was completely baffled as Dawn flipped out. The ninja just hung his head in shame as she burst into tears and grabbed her backpack and ran out of the cave with meowth by her side. 

May was scared and confused, but mostly pissed. She had no idea who this ninja was or how Dawn knew him, all she knew was that somehow he had hurt her. Feeling anger coursing through her body, May walked right up to the ninja and roundhouse kicked him, knocking him into a complete backflip before face planting onto the stone ground.

As she walked up and punched him in the eye drew grabbed her and drug her out of the cave, reminding her dawn would get lost in the jungle by herself.   
Coming back to reality Jessie James Drew and May all took off chasing after Dawn, leaving the mysterious purple ninja to ponder his defeat.

 

"Damn underground valley, damn oath, Damnit Dawn!!! Why did you have to come here?! You promised to give me time!!"

"Master..." Lucario spoke via telepathy.

"WHAT?!"

"Did you not mention that the girl stated she would look for you if she needed you?"

"I...I did...didn't I."

"She also said she had been through something, something she blames you for...do you not think that is why she has come looking?"

"Oh god Lucario you're right... something happened to her..."

after everything I've been through because of you?!

"Dawn...DAMNIT!!" He screamed as he began to repeatedly punch the stone walls bare knuckled. He didn't stop for 20 minutes. By then his hands were broken, bloody, and numb. He didn't care. All he could think about is what Dawn had said. Something had happened to her and whatever it was, he wasn't there to protect her. She needed him. Damn this valley. He decided then and there he was done guarding his post and left to find Dawn.

 

A/N

So...whatcha think??? I'm excited for the next few chapters!!! We've got multiple lemons happening soon as well....


	14. Alone Time

That night back in the jungle, the 5 trainers and talking meowth are sitting around a campfire. Their tents were set up around them and their Pokemon were all out relaxing by the camp sight. They had just finished up eating French dip sandwiches with broccoli soup when the questions began.

"What happened back there Dawn?" May started.  
    
"You seemed to recognize our attacker." Drew followed up.

"Spill it!" Demanded Jessie.

Considering the consequences of telling the truth, Dawn decides to remain quiet. Much to the annoyance of her friends.

"Don't ignore us!!" Jessie hollered.

"Hey calm down Jess... if she doesn't wanna talk den she doesn't have to!" Meowth yelled in Dawn's defense.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, Meowth, would you like to go with me?" Dawn blurted out.

"Sure kid, come on..." as Dawn grabbed her bag and headed out meowth looked back and yelled..."I'll keep an eye on her, well be back later, don't wait up."

____________________________________

"So kid what's on your mind?" Meowth asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dawn answered with her own question.

"Of course! I figured you wanted to leave for a reason, what's up?"

Dawn stopped walking as they reached a lake. She rolled out a blanket and sat down, motioning for meowth to follow. She reached in her bag and pulled out a glass jar of dried green herbs. She then broke them up and rolled them in a paper like a cigarette. Then lit it and began to smoke.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked the talking cat, coughing in between her words.

"It's marijuana right? Is that your big secret? Everyone smokes every now and then! I even smoke sometimes!" Meowth explained.

"Well it's part of my secret. I do other things, but I'm trying to quit. Weed just makes me feel better. But only when I smoke alone. May talks too much. Drew gets all googoo over May, and they both bombard me with questions. Id rather just relax and try to forget." She said taking another hit from her blunt.

"Forget about what?" Meowth asked...

"About what happened the night he left." She stated with tears in her eyes.

Meowth decided not to press the topic an instead decided to join in on the party. "Can I smoke with ya?" He asked.  
Dawn smiled as she handed him the cigar and leaned back to look at the stars. She soon heard a rustling sound in the bushes but decides to ignore it. Figuring it was just some wild Pokemon out for a late night drink in the lake. Meowth was coughing and passing the cigar back to her when an all too familiar voice broke her marijuana induced daze.

"Troublesome?"

 

A/N  
Omg he's back...finally...let the ikarishipping begin lol. Anyway just so yall know the upcoming chapters deal with serious topics such as drug use rape and suicide.


	15. Alone Time pt 2

I watched her as she talked to Meowth from team Rocket. I was confused as to why she was with them. I prayed she hadn't joined the organization. The two were smoking a blunt and talking without a care in the world. I accidentally made noise as I moved through the leaves. I saw Dawn noticed but didn't seem to care.  I wanted to talk to her, to find out what happened. But I left her with a half ass excuse and because of me something had happened. She no longer had that sparkle of excitement and optimism in her eyes, her aura had gone dark and her style along with it. Debating with myself for nearly an hour I decided I had to fix this... whatever it was. I took a big breath before stepping out from my hiding spot in the underbrush and making my presence known...

___________________________________

"Troublesome?"

"Hey who the hell are you? Get away from my friend!" The talking Pokemon jumped up, claws and teeth bared ready to fight to protect Dawn.

"It's ok Meowth." Dawn said placing a hand on his pas to calm him. She then looked at me and I saw nothing but pain in her eyes. 

I moved forward and reached out to touch her. As my skin made contact I noticed her body flinch in fear. This convened me to no end. I backed away a bit, afraid I would scare her off.

"You weren't there." She whispered as silent tears escaped her eyes. "Why? The real reason."  

I sighed and hung my head before taking a seat and beginning my explanation.

"It started in Euro. I was dispatched as a front man. Rescue and preemptive strike were my assignments. I was asked to put my life on the line to rescue people. I was then asked to risk it to take out the enemy before they struck. I was part of many 'missions'. That's what the service called them. I called them massicures. I did horrible things, the men with guns didn't bother me, the women were harder, but I could accept it. It wasn't until my last mission that I realized how evil the world really is, and what I had become."

Dawn listened intently. I took another deep breath before I continued.

"It was like any other mission. My commander gave me the coordinates and told me it was an enemy base. Most of the training officers lived there. His theory, which proved true, was that if you take put the training men then no new recruits could fight correctly, thus rendering the enemy forces useless. All that would be left to do would be to kill off anyone left.   
When I got to the spot there was a giant fence made of twigs and mud. It was pitiful. I started shooting, killing everyone in sight. Suddenly a small child, he couldn't have been more than 8 rushed at me with a gun. I couldn't shoot him...he was just a kid. I was weak."

"No! You were trying to hold onto your own humanity." Dawn interrupted.

"Maybe. Either way, the kid took advantage of my hesitation and he shot me. It snapped me back to reality and I shot him.in the head. I ignored my wound and continued killing men women and children in the compound. On our way out a final man stopped in front of us. I raised my gun to shoot him when he yelled something in Euroionan and pushed a button.   
I saw a flash of light, fire, I saw blood and random body parts flying about. I couldn't hear anything but ringing and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I saw my med aid dragging me by my shoulder straps and then everything went black."

I paused my story to suppress the tears forming in my eyes. Dawn placed her hand on mine and it gave me the strength to finish my story.

"I woke up three weeks later. I had shattered every bone in my left leg ankle and foot along with my pelvis bone, two ribs and cracked my L2-L6 in my back. I was discharged with the highest honor. I requested to be labeled as Missing In Action. After what I had seen and done I didn't trust myself to return to my previous life. My commanders agreed to my request and I decided to leave. You weren't supposed to see me that night. I was going to leave and let everyone move on. I couldn't fave everyone with the things I had done. I lost my strength, physically and mentally, I figured I could leave instead of being a burden to anyone."

For the next few minutes I cried. Dawn just heald me and meowth rubbed up against my leg purring. The two of them made me feel so much better. Before I knew it Dawn was standing up to leave. I asked her if she was mad and she shook her head. 

"I understand"

That was all she said as she walked back to her camp with meowth following closely behind.

I sighed and headed back to my camp sight, formulating a plan to fix things with Dawn.

A/N  
Sorry I couldn't figure out a good ending for this chapter. But omg how sad Paul has seen some shit 


	16. Sunday Fun

Two days later on an unusually warm Sunday afternoon the five friends were enjoying a swim in a nearby spring. Meowth was curled up on a rock soaking in the sun's rays.  

"Man this reminds me of the good old days." May suddenly said.

"Hell yea, traveling and relaxing on a hot afternoon." Drew finished.

"I prefer hot springs in the winter myself." Dawn added.

"Either is fine with me, I just love the water." James said enthusiastically.

"Not me, I'm with the cat, I'd much rather work on my tan." Jessi's said bluntly.

Everyone burst out laughing at Jessie's statement and went back to enjoying themselves. 

Dawn was swimming with Vaporion and Piplup. May and Drew were playing with blastoice, and James was sitting on the waters edge with Jessie and all if their Pokemon. 

After an hour everyone was pretty worn out and decided to begin their dinner. May mentioned BBQ so the guys got to work digging a fire pit.

Dawn was the only one who noticed the movement in the trees. She knew they were being watched and she had a good idea as to who it was. Swimming over to Meowth she whispered her plans before disappearing into the dense jungle.

____________________________________

"You can come out Paul, I saw you."  The bluenette yelled into the open area. The leaves rustled to her left and in a flash of purple, he appeared in his ninja costume, only this time his mask was removed revealing 3 large scars that looked like claw marks cutting across the left side of his face. 

"So are you just going to follow me around d now?" Dawn asked rather rudely.

The purple haired man reached out and grabbed her hand causing her to jump. He looked at her sternly before speaking. "What happened to you troublesome?"

"I don't want to talk about it...not right now." She stuttered.

"What about tonight?" He hopefully asked.

"What about tonight?" She replied with a smirk. 

"Meet me by the lake at 4am. I want to talk to you but I want us to have time to ourselves without you worrying about someone seeing us." 

"Ok Paul. I've got to go...don't go too far...i feel safer knowing that you're watching me."

"I'll be 10 steps behind you every minute of the day and night. I promise."

"Ok Paul...I'll see you later then."

"Ok troublesome."

____________________________________

Later that night around 3:30 AM

The fire was finally dying down. I was the only one left awake. May and Drew were the first to go to bed, although I doubt it was to sleep.  
Jessie and James were next, they were half asleep stumbling to their tent. Meowth stayed up with me until he finally just passed out. I carried him to my tent and laid him in a small sleeping bag I had made him. I then changed into my pajamas and got ready. 

I emerged from my tent wearing pastel lavender booty shorts with an oversized grey tee shirt. The shirt was special to me because it was a gift. I slipped on my slipper boots with the hard soles and grabbed my backpack and a basket of bbq I had put up for a picnic. I then made sure the fire was out by kicking diet on it before leaving camp and heading to the spot Paul and I had agreed to meet.

 

I got there a few minutes early so I took the time to roll out a food blanket and another blanket to lay on. I had a third blanket just in case it got cold. I built a small fire and heated up the food. By the time I had plated everything, Paul was walking up to me.

 

A/N  
Ok so the next chapter will pick up from right here....after that we get a little catch up on what's going on with Drew and Mays relationship...we've also got some new Pokemon coming up soon so keep an eye out for future chapters!!!


	17. The Next Step

A/N  
This part of the story takes place on Sunday around 10:00pm before Dawn goes off into the woods to meet with Paul 

After a very filling meal, we find May and Drew out for a late night stroll through the jungle. The couple hadn't really had any alone time since landing on the island and they were determined to change that.

Drew POV 

I hasn't realized that when we invited Mays friends on this mission, that we would have virtually no time to ourselves. I had been planning a few things for months and I was going to make damn sure her friends didn't mess up my plans.

I led my beautiful brunette girlfriend to a clearing near a lake. We sat down on a boulder. I knew tonight was the night and I was determined to make it happen. I couldn't help but admire May in the moonlight. She was wearing pajama red mareep wool shorts with matching cotton camisole. Her hair was pulled up into a loose messy bun in the back of her head heald by a brown clip. She was relaxed. Laid back with her arms supporting her from behind and her legs stretched out. Her blue eyes glistened in the natural spotlight .

"It's nice out here Drew." Her voice snapped me back into reality.

"It is. So tell me Sunshine, are you enjoying the journey so far?" I asked starting up a conversation trying to figure out how to bring up the topic on my mind.

"I'm enjoying it. It's nice to finally get to spend time with dawn again. I mean I'm worried about her," she paused before finishing, "I'm also interested in all the different Pokemon we've been seeing. The plants we've come across as well seem to be one of a kind so I've got loads of samples to take back. I'm looking forward to finding that eveeloution." She finished.

"Me too. If we find everything, we could make a LOT of money. This could give us enough to never have to work again in our lives. I mean I'm just thinking..." I trailed off trying to verbalize what I was saying in my head.

"You were thinking what?" Cutting in she looked a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm not ready to retire just yet. What I mean is...if we do this job right we're set for life. Any money after that would be for, I don't know donating, future kids and grandkids savings, Church, stuff like that. I'm just saying that if we do this right than at ANY time we can decide to just stop...and we'll be ok." I was sweating bullets by now because I knew I was rambling and probably didn't make much sense.

"I think I get what you mean. If something happens in a year I won't have to worry about taking a break or retirement. So what do you want? Once this is over I mean. Like, what is your perfect future?" I breathed a sigh of relief. She had started the conversation I had been trying to have since we landed on this island.

"Well, I'd like to continue traveling for a few years. Maybe be more selective on the jobs I take. I'd like to visit more regions, like we could go backpacking Euro. I think I'd like to get back into coordinating as well.... amongst other things." I snickered and flipped my bangs as I had done since I was 10. She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm playfully before she started talking.

"Yea, that's pretty much what I want too. I'd like to settle down and have kids one day though." She looked off dreamilly into thr night sky. I couldn't help but blush at the notion of a family. I had known for years I wanted kids, a bunch of them. Being adopted made me want a big family to come home to. 

"I want a big family. I'd like to have one or two kids of my own and then adopt more. I want to live out in the country and have a ranch and a farm. I want to sell fresh foods and meats and live quietly with my family." She said still staring at the stars. "I want to encourage them to follow their dreams. To follow their hearts. To master whatever they put their mind to. I want to know that I have someone by my side to help me, to be my friend and my love. " She stopped and looked at the ground...she looked like she was struggling to find words.

"I'm glad you said that Sunshine. Because that's exactly what I want. I want to be tge one who stands by you. I want to be your protector, your best friend, your other half. I've loved you since the day I met you. I didnt know it then and it took me a long time to figure it out." I reached over with one hand and grabbed her left hand. With my other hand I reached in my pocket and pulled out a little green velvet box with gold binding. I concealed it in my hand as I looked up into the sky as she was doing again.

We sat there in silence for a moment when I finally got the courage...

"I think the day I realized I wanted you to be mine forever was that day back in Metrayu city..."

Flashback 

Walking through hangman's forrest my Rosalia began to panic and ran off the path going g left. I was LIVID!  
. This forrest creeped me out, as it was known as the place that many people have come to end their own lives. It was said to be had Ted by their tormented souls and that if you stray off the path, the spirits of the forrest will convince you to end your life and join them in a state of limbo. 

I reluctantly chased my Pokemon off the path knowing I would probably not make it back when I suddenly heard crying and Rosalia calling me. I ran towards the sounds to find May standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by black dead twisted trees. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had a rope around her neck. She was standing on a branch and was about to jump off the height, combined with the rope would snap her neck.   
I immediately tossed out Gallade to use psychic to bring her down. I had Rosalia use sleep powder on her and carried her out of the forrest. I knew right then and there I wanted to be there to protect her until I died.

Flashback end...

"May I know we both plan for the same, but I don't want to take the chance of letting you out of my life again. " I handed her tge green box and she opened it. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. 

The ring was one of a kind. It was a large red Ruby cut to look like a rose with small diamonds scattered along tge petals. It had green emeralds on the sides resembling leaves and was heald together by a golden band. Inside was an inscription that read   
"You're my sunshine, on a cloudy day, my girl..."  
I had gotten her nickname from "our" song. She looked up and kissed me forcefully whispering yes in-between breaths. I reached behind her and pulled her close deepening the kiss.   
The stars were shining brightly and the night Pokemon were out making natural music in the breeze... she played on my chest after a fierce make out session. As we listened to the music of the night I began to sing to her...

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
My girl  
Ooooh  
My girl  
As long as I can talk about my girl...

 

*Song : My Girl by The Temptations


	18. Late Night Discussions

Previously...

Later that night around 3:30 AM

The fire was finally dying down. I was the only one left awake. May and Drew were the first to go to bed, although I doubt it was to sleep.  
Jessie and James were next, they were half asleep stumbling to their tent. Meowth stayed up with me until he finally just passed out. I carried him to my tent and laid him in a small sleeping bag I had made him. I then changed into my pajamas and got ready. 

I emerged from my tent wearing pastel lavender booty shorts with an oversized grey tee shirt. The shirt was special to me because it was a gift. I slipped on my slipper boots with the hard soles and grabbed my backpack and a basket of bbq I had put up for a picnic. I then made sure the fire was out by kicking diet on it before leaving camp and heading to the spot Paul and I had agreed to meet.

____________________________________

Walking through the the forrest I was humming to myself. I was extremely nervous to see Paul again. I had been looking for him for so long, now that I found him...I was scared of how he'd react.

Walking along the edge of the lake I heard a splash in the water. I stopped and looked toward the sound and saw a beautiful white fox like Pokemon with multicolor jewels around its neck and a black diamond charm on its forehead. It was dancing on the waters edge and singing.  
I wanted it.

I pulled out my pokedext and scanned it. After a moment of searching it said NO INFORMATION, meaning it was undiscovered. I had the most updated software, every known Pokemon was in my pokedext.  
I pulled out Nimbus pokeball and called him to battle the.unknown Pokemon. 

"Use charm followed by sweet dream!" I commanded excitedly. My beautiful Swablu winked it's eye and flapped it's wings as a green sparkle dust hit the fox Pokemon. It's hypnotic purple and black eyes turned pink and shaped like hearts as it came running towards us. Nimbus waited until it was close and began to sing and flap his wings hitting the Pokemon with a silver dust. It immediately fell to the ground asleep and I grabbed an empty luxury ball and threw it at the fallen Pokemon.   
The black and gold pokeball shoik and made an electronic ding signaling that the capture was a success! I had captured an unknown pokemon, a beautiful one at that! With new found confidence I headed to the meeting spot to set up. 

___________________________________

I awoke from my slumber at exactly 3:00am. I got up brushed my teeth, took a shower, changed into a pair of black and purple plad pajama pants, black Vans, and a royal purple v neck short sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair into a small pony tail and gathered my pack. I took a blanket, a first aid kit, emergency rations, weapons, my wooden feather covered flute, and the pink and purple pokemon egg I had planned to give to Dawn.  
At precisely 3:45am I headed out towards the designated meeting spot.

____________________________________

As I was walking up the side of a hill overlooking the lake I saw a flash of purple light and stopped.  I looked down and saw troublesome with a pretty big Swablu attacking a spirit pokemon. I was interested to see what happened because spirit pokemon very rarely revealed themselves. I was shocked when I saw her capture it. I smirked to myself as I turned back to the path and headed to the top of the cliff.

___________________________________

"Troublesome, I didn't think you'd come." The lavender haired young man said as he reached his destination at the edge of the cliff.

"I said I'd come. Why wouldn't I?" The skinny bluenette answered curtly.

"Last time I checked you were terrified of the dark." He simply responded.

"Its not the dark I fear, but what hides in the dark. And im still frightened bit I traveled to damn far to find you to let some darkness keep me away." She said looking out over the edge.

"So have you caught any pokemon since you've been here?" He asked changing the subject.

"I actually just caught one. My pokedext doesn't have any info on it, I have the most updated software so if it's not in there it's an unknown. It's so pretty. I...I can't believe I caught it on my first try." She started getting excited.

"Show me." Was all he said.   
Nodding the cobalt haired young woman tossed up a black red and gold pokeball known as a luxury ball with a purple diamond seal placed on it. In a flash of pink light purple and pink diamonds exploded as a solid white fox Pokemon with black and purple eyes emerged. 

"Sreeee!!" The Pokemon cried  
Dawn smiled brightly while Paul stated showing no emotion on his face. His usual scowl planted on his lips he instructed her to return it to its pokeball before speaking again.

"It's a Lakido, a spirit pokemon. They're legendary Pokemon spirits that act as a gatekeeper to other worlds. They are in contact with deitie Pokemon and are capable of immense power. They VERY rarely reveal themselves to humans and it's said they can ONLY be captured if their Aura is bonded with the trainer. Lakido chose you. Which means there's something important you're going to have to do someday. You should feel extremely honored that a sacred Pokemon such as the spirit guide such as Lakido has deemed you worthy of taming it." He explained.

"Then I feel honored. So how do you know so much about spirit pokemon?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I have one too. I've learned about spirit pokemon through him." The lavender haired man commented. "So how did you get here troublesome? I mean litterly no one comes here, how did you wind up here of all places?"

"To be honest, a few things brought me here. First, it's one of the last places I had thought to look for you. That got me thinking, youd probably go to the last place I would think to look. Second May made up with team rocket and invited all of us on her trip out here, I couldn't let her go alone with them, plus she practically begged me. " She explained.

"What does your mother think of ypu being out here?" He questioned.

"I...erm...look! A shooting star!!" She exclaimed changing the subject quickly. She laid down on the soft earth and gazed longingly at the stars.

Paul took note of her apprehension and decided to leave the subject alone. He laid down next to her and extended his arm over her head. She scooted over and laid her head on the young man's chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I just can't believe I found you..." Dawn said trailing off. Paul looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her closer to him as he too drifted off into dreamland.

Two hours later he awoke. The sun was beginning to rise so he picked up the still sleeping Dawn bridal style and carried her back to her camp.

Thirty minutes later he was zipping up her tent. Having just safely tucked Dawn into her sleeping bag. It was nearing 7am and he knew the other members of her group would be awake soon. He attempted to leave unseen but was stopped in his tracks by a magenta haired woman in a white nightgown.

"So she found you. Don't worry..." Jessie said taking note of the expression on Pauls face. "I'm not going to tell anyone I saw you. Its obvious you don't want to be found."   
She took a few steps forward. Now inches from Paul's face he could tell she was concerned about something.

"Look twerp, I don't know what happened but the twerpette is really fucked up in the head. She's got a problem and I dont think I can help her." She said looking defeated.

"What do you mean?" The periwinkle haired man asked.

"Look it's obvious you care about her, and she cares about you, so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." 

The two walked away from the campsite as Jessie explained her suspicions to Paul.

"Look kid, if she doesn't get help soon she's gonna wind up killing herself. I don't know what happened but I have my suspicions. That day we found her...she wasn't attacked by Pokemon. I only said that because...well because ok! I told Dr twerp what I thought and he agreed so all I'm gonna say is...keep an eye on her. She needs saving and I think you're the only one that can do it." 

"I understand." The young man said simply.

"Good, now get out of here, the green haired twerp likes to get up at sunrise so I better get back." 

With a small over the shoulder wave the woman headed back to her camp leaving Paul infuriated and alone in the jungle.

A/N

Oh no what did Jessie tell Paul??? Why is he so mad??? Why did it take two weeks to update this damn book?! Well I can answer the third question lol

My home internet is still off and I'm limited to 1.89gigs a month on my phone so what I'm doing is typing the chapters in all my books up and saving them as drafts then any time I hit a random wifi signal I publish them lol hopefully the next few chapters will be posted ASAP as always hope y'all enjoy the next few chapters are fairly intense (imo) and important to the story line so I'll try to post them all at once


	19. Monsoon seperation

Around 11 am Dawn awoke and found herself in her tent. She thought back to the night before and realized she must've fallen asleep on the cliff with Paul. Blushing at the fact that he had to carry her back she quickly changed into a pair of camouflage leggings, black ripped shorts, black tank top, camouflage pattern sleeves that covered her forearms and looped around her middle finger, black hiking boots and an oversized black hoodie.

She grabbed her pokebelt and backpack and headed out to the group to join them for breakfast.

___________________________________

"Look who finally decided to wake up. Long night?" Jessie said with a wink as Dawn sat down with her plate of berries and bagles.

"I was..erm..." trying to think of an excuse she quickly remembered her Lakido and grabbed it's pokeball. "I- I was looking for new Pokemon... I caught a really cool one look!" 

She released her Lakido from its luxury ball and watched in amusement as her traveling companions gasped in awe. 

"OMA it's beautiful!"   
"Wow!"  
"I've never seen anything like it!"  
"Now dats a Pokemon!"  
Everyone shouted over each other. Jessie walked up to the Pokemon and began to give it a thourgh examination.  
"Meowth, get over here and translate."

"Jeez, so what's your name ?"  
The bipedal cat asked.

"Lakido! Svee ki do lak!"

"Jeez that's crazy! So can yous tell me about yourself?"

"Kido ki la Lakido svee aki lak do ki la!"

"Ok so you're saying you're a very rare Pokemon...and you chose Dawn as your trainer. You're an eveeloution that used a Spirit Stone to evolve?"

"Kido!"

"So what's a spirit stone? And if you're an Evee and yous just gotta use a stone to evolve then what's so rare about you?"

"LAKIDO! Lak ak li do kid ak Lakido doooo!" 

"Ok ok I get it! My bad!"

"What did it say?" Jessie asked irritated.

"She said there are only 9 spirit stones left, that's the reason you've never heard of them, and she's rare because she evolved from one of the last stones."

"Kida kid lak kido."

"Really?"

"Ki"

"She said she's gotta find her mate, the other Lakido. So dey can mate and create new spirit pokemon."

"Well, since you are an eveeloution you can tell us where to find other eveeloution can you not?" Jessie asked with an aggressive tone.

"Lakido li."

"She said what evee are you looking for?"

"We're looking for something called a nuclear evee." May cut in.

"Kido, lak la li kid ki Lakido."

"She says wes gotta go inside the volcano."

"INSIDE THE VOLCANO?!" Everyone yelled in unison. 

"Kdo li lik"

"Calm down, she means there's a cave that leads inside the volcano and that's where we'll find it."

"Well thank you Lakido, we've been here a while and have been walking in circles, I never would've thought to look inside the volcano." May said with a bow in the white fox Pokemon direction.

___________________________________

Later that day deep in the jungle...

"Today on Mays Excellent Expedition, we find our group of explorers still searching the jungles of Gascar for the mysterious nuclear eveeloution.   
Leading our group is Drew Hayden-O'Hara, and me your host May Maple! Following closely behind is one of the world's top chefs James Aino and the world renowned trauma nurse, Jessilee Tonka! Bringing up the back are the multitalanted one of a kind talking Meowth Scratcher, and the ever beautiful rehabilitation nurse Dawn Berlitz!" 

Once again May had pulled out her video camera and was having Meowth record another "episode" of her traveling documentary. As annoying as it was to be tasked with holding the camera, he had to admit, the idea had grown on him. He figured that if everyone takes pictures and video clips, he could send copies to the science twerp in Kalos, have him mash everything up, and make a REAL video from their footage and he could give them out for Christmas. Since making that decision, meowth had been videotaping virtually everything, and taking thousands of pictures when the camera was charging. May was rambling on for a good hour and a half, with help from Drew, James, & Jessie, when the sky grew dark and the wind picked up.

"We should take shelter, I think it's gonna---"

Boom!!!

"Aaaaah! "

Drew was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and lightning, as both May and Jessie screamed.

"Come on we've gotta---"

Crash!!!!!

Again Drew was interrupted, this time by a flying tree branch. It missed hitting both him and May in the head by inches. Terrified May grabbed his hand and ran to the left. Jessie and James chased after them. 

Meowth was scared too, but he refused to leave Dawn behind. Using his cat senses to find a safe spot, meowth led Dawn to a deep cave where they could ride out the storm.

Further in the jungle the rain had started, along with 150mph wind gusts. Jessie and James had gotten separated from May and Drew and had wound up in the hollow of a huge old tree.

May and Drew had found a small cavern on the side of a mountain and had climbed inside.

Luckily, everyone was carrying all of their own supplies so they had everything they needed to wait out the storm.

Or did they?

A/N  
Hey guys so the next three chapters will be taking place at the same time. Each of these three chapters will focus on one group (drew&may/jessie&james/dawn&meowth) so I'm going to try to get all three published tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapter, it's more of a pre setting chapter for the three part split. 

Random chapter question...  
What eveeloution would you like to see? For me personally, I'd like to see a ghost or dragon type, a flying would be cool too 


End file.
